Warning or, more popularly, rumble strips are well known in the highway industry, particularly for high speed highway applications in order to provide an easily detectable noise and vibration, when driven over. They are typically used to warn approaching drivers of a hazard ahead, such as a toll booth, the end of a freeway, a sharp curve, or the like. Permanent rumble strips are placed in the pavement of the roadway for such permanent hazards as are described above. In other circumstances, where the hazard is temporary, such as a construction zone, vehicular accident, checkpoint, or the like, temporary rumble strips may be useful. Such a temporary rumble strip system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,087 to Mettler et al., which patent is herein expressly incorporated by reference.